


(Finally) fooling around

by MiraEdge



Series: Space Fools [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mention of Switch, Rimming, Sappy, Smut, Sneaking Out, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraEdge/pseuds/MiraEdge
Summary: Everything finally calmed down since a long time for the paladins, Keith is officially back and he's ready to pick up his relationship with Lance from where they left it.It progresses quickly from there.Post Season 6, before Season 7Slight spoilers alert





	(Finally) fooling around

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to write this second part, it's way too long, too sappy, too much p0rn.  
> I haven't watched Season 7, but I kind of know it's not good for Klance, so I'm actually avoiding it. I prefer to sink in nostalgia for now. This is the setting how I imagine the new season to start, but I might be completely wrong.  
> Still, after 4 months, here it is.

A long time had passed.

A lot had happened, along with some big changes, too.

Like, really. A lot.

The whole Lotor ordeal, his affiliation with the Blade of Marmora, finding his mom, Shiro coming back to life and with white hair… Let’s say things were not as peaceful as before.  
Now Keith was two years older, but without two years passing by for anyone other than himself and his mother. The fact that the others hadn’t missed him as much as he has missed them made him feel a little betrayed. Also, it felt weird being suddenly taller than Lance.  
  
Speaking of Lance.  
They had been together during all this time. Kinda.

Well, not really. They didn’t have a lot of time to handle the situation so it kind of faded into the background. Now it was the first time in what felt like an eternity that they were not fighting an imminent war or something.  
They just started their trip back to Earth. Long hours in their lions every day, a different location every night. This might take them a long while, but they had started to consider it as a vacation.  
Today, for example, they were resting on one of the planets of the alliance, and it was beautiful. They gave them free access to an entire castle, which made them miss the Castle of Lions even more than they already did. Being tired helped with their acceptance of the accommodation and to forget the sadness, though.  
  
This was exactly the time to approach Lance and figure out where exactly they stood in their relationship at the moment. But it proved to be difficult to catch him alone.  
During the last few days, Lance kept having to help with something or having to leave for weird emergencies anytime they were together alone in a room. It was starting to get really suspicious.  
  
That’s why Keith decided to push him against a wall in the hallway and force him to speak to him. Now he could do that without looking ridiculous. Being taller had its perks.

 

“Whoa, Keith, buddy, hello,” Lance laughed nervously.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”  
  
Lance’s voice became suddenly high-pitched. “ _Whaat?_ What are you talking about? I’m totally not avoiding you.”  
  
Keith moved closer, forcing Lance to adhere to the wall. A surprised yelp escaped from his lips. Keith’s frown deepened. “Don’t bullshit me, you are totally avoiding me. It’s been a long time for both of us, I thought you wanted to talk, too.”  
  
“I do, of course! But... Things have changed a lot and... It’s awkward, okay? I feel awkward.” Lance avoided his eyes and that was what Keith had more problems with.  
  
“Hey. Look at me.” His fingers grazed Lance’s cheek and the boy followed the movement and lifted his chin.

Ah yes, he hadn’t forgotten how beautiful Lance’s eyes were. He had been thinking about them every day, but the memory couldn’t compare to seeing them for real and up close. The depth of those blue eyes and the sparkle in them was on a too high level of perfection for his mind to remember in detail. “I missed you,” he whispered, bringing their foreheads together.  
  
It felt as if Lance crumbled a little, as if some of his uncertainties shattered with those words. His voice was indeed a little broken when he whispered back “I missed you, too,” and he hid his face in the crook of Keith’s neck.

  
Keith sighed in relief and brought one of his hands to comb slowly through the hair on the back of Lance’s head. He didn’t know how he would have had reacted to a complete rejection. He would have probably escaped alone to get stranded somewhere in deep space. Just like any time he didn’t know how to deal with emotions.

“What do you say? Would you like to go sit somewhere and catch up on some things?”

  
Lance nodded with his head still tucked against Keith’s neck and the red paladin laughed a little. “Okay, then, let’s go.”

  
They went to sit on a big open window, looking at two moons glide across the sky of that unknown planet.  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk more when I was with the Blade,” Keith started. “They believed I should have had to keep myself detached from anyone who could distract me from the mission.”

  
“That’s harsh. But at least I know I can be a distraction.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a light push on his side.  
They both laughed and leaned against the wooden frame of the window. It was so much like them, trying to lighten the mood with stupid jokes and banters. It felt comfortable.

  
“What about you? How did you do during that time?”

  
Lance looked at the sky. “I guess I felt kind of lonely. I even got this stupid crush on the princess.”

  
Keith looked at him in disbelief. “Hadn’t you always had a crush on her?”

  
“Oh, come on, you too? I was always messing around with her, I never meant anything serious. Or at least it was like that until you were around. After that, I don’t know,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “She was pretty and she was the only one I could possibly be interested in of the whole group. Nothing ever happened, of course, she was with Lotor for a while, too.” He made a face, but still kept on explaining. “What I’m trying to say is that I needed to focus my feelings on someone around me, but in reality all that was about it was a… longing for you to come back.”

  
Keith looked at him. Regret and a deep sadness made his chest feel tight. “Lance… I wished I was there with you, too. But I do actually understand. I was away for a long time… I spent two years asking myself if I would find you again and if you hadn’t forgotten me, or if you thought me to be dead. When I came back to find out that no time at all had passed for you I felt kind of stupid to have been worrying all that time, but I was also relieved. So if anything had happened to you or if you had met someone else, maybe it wasn’t too late.”

  
The blue paladin smiled and took his hand. “You were ready to get me back?”

  
Keith breathed out a snort. “I would have sliced up everyone in my path.”

  
Since what felt like an eternity they were looking at each other, smiling and holding hands. Keith felt his heart skip a beat looking at Lance’s smile and his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
“Now what?” he whispered, lowering his eyes.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Like… Are we still together? Do you even want that? It’s been such a long time and maybe it would be better to stay friends and-…!”

  
Lance interrupted him putting a hand on his mouth, shutting him up. “You stupid, handsome idiot. Does blood not get to your head now that you are that tall? Of course we are still together! You never had the chance to get rid of me. Unless you are speaking because _you_ don’t want to stay together.”

  
“No!” Keith quickly removed Lance’s hand, clutching it in his own. “That’s not it, I just thought you might-”

  
“Then shut up and just kiss me, dumbass.” Lance wasn’t looking directly at him, but at their joined hands, a small blush rising on his cheeks.

  
That request took him by surprise. He didn’t know if it was really a good idea to try that this soon. But Lance was too cute to say no. And it was what he wanted as well. He still hesitated, but lost all of his doubts when those bright blue eyes raised slowly to meet his own.

  
He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and he could feel the warmth of Lance’s breath come out of his parted lips.

The first touch was light and tentative, exploring the boundaries they hadn’t crossed in a long time. Then their lips were pressing together and slowly, almost painfully, they started to get in sync, their breath and their movements getting more and more coordinated.

 

As always, it was Lance the bold one out of the two of them, the first one to hint that they could take things a little bit further. As Keith felt Lance’s tongue slide along his lower lip he started to smile like an idiot and put an arm around Lance’s waist to pull him closer.  
Now Keith took the whole business in his hands: he kissed him slowly, exploring the feeling of Lance’s soft lips against his own, getting to know their shape all over again. He sucked gently on his lower lip, not giving him too much, to then tease him with only the tip of his tongue.

Lance moaned when his teeth pulled at his lower lip. It was a sound he had fantasized about for two years and it forced him to pick up the pace.  
He tangled one of his hands into Lance’s hair, pulling him into an hungry kiss. They never kissed so desperately before. He could feel Lance’s hands pull at his shirt.  
Keith never desired to do something like kissing with pretty much anyone, and now that it was the only thing he could keep on doing all night long, it still felt like it wasn’t enough. He felt a sort of impatience that was hard to place.

  
He moved to kiss along Lance’s jawline and down his neck, where he started to focus his attention.  
Lance gasped and shivered while Keith kissed his neck, sucking the skin and biting lightly. He did it in a way that wouldn’t leave him marks.  
Keith loved how Lance’s body reacted to him, all the little jumps and sounds were sexy and adorable at the same time.  
But then he had to stop himself from biting hard down on Lance’s neck when he felt his hand cupping his crotch.

  
“You are hard,” Lance said, with a breathy, teasing voice he had heard only in his wildest fantasies. He palmed his erection through his jeans and now it was Keith’s time to moan. The whisper in his ear was utterly sinful. “What about we take this back to my room?”

  
Somewhere in his mind he knew they probably shouldn’t take things so far the first day they talked in years, but by now his reason wasn’t behind the steering wheel anymore and everything else screamed _“let’s do this!”_.

  
He nodded and Lance stood up, dragging him by his wrist down the hallway. Keith didn’t even have time to think about it, that he was pushed to sit on Lance’s bed as the blue paladin locked the door.  
In a matter of seconds Lance was straddling him and grinding their hips together. They both let out a similar sound from the relief of the contact. Lance was aroused too and Keith could feel it through both of their pants.

That did things to him. He wanted to see and touch and taste every inch of Lance’s skin all at once.

  
They started moving messily against each other, pushing their hands under each other’s shirts and feeling the warmth of naked skin.  
“Oh my God,” Lance moaned, running both of his hands on Keith’s abs and chest. “Take it off.”  
Keith complied, helped by feverish hands. “Jesus,” Lance breathed out once he had thrown Keith’s shirt on the floor. “You are ripped. Did you have anything else to do other than training?”

  
Keith smirked, making his fingers run along Lance’s spine. “Well,” he said, as he felt goosebumps surface on the boy’s skin. “Sometimes I would sneak out during the night and hide in the woods. When I was far enough I would jerk off imagining you on top of me.” His hands moved to grab Lance’s ass and squeeze it hard as he pulled him down to grind against his crotch.

  
“Just like right now?”

  
“Mmh, no. You were definitely more naked.”

  
“I see. But we can still fix it.” Lance took off his shirt and Keith got lost looking at the tight muscles under perfect tanned skin. Then he started to pull down his pants, sitting up in a way in which Keith would have the best and the closest view of everything that was going on.  
He almost died when Lance pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion, freeing his erection for only Keith to see.

  
“Like this?” Lance teased, sitting back on his lap, fully naked now.

  
“This is ten thousand times better.” Keith voice had dropped an octave and he couldn’t stop staring at the guy on top of him. Every part of him was harmonious, his skin smooth, the curves of his muscles drawn by an artist. “Gorgeous.”

  
“Yeah?” Lance bit his lower lip and blushed a little from the compliment. “Now your turn.”  
He helped him get out of those – now really tight – jeans. “Oh wow,” he said, blushing slightly. “You are pretty big. Can I…?”

  
“Please.”

  
Lance didn’t make him beg more and took him into his hand, touching him tentatively. Keith couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat as he bucked back against his hand. It felt so good to have someone else to do that, that he couldn’t even think for a second of leaving Lance out of it.

  
He wrapped his fingers around Lance’s erection, stealing a gasp out of him.  
They started to jerk each other off with their eyes straight on the task, probably too worried of messing up to fully enjoy it. But after a while, when it started to get easier, they were looking at each other, biting their lips at the sight of the other’s face, flushed and with his pupils blown.

  
Lance made it all stop suddenly, making Keith whine, and he pushed him to lay on the bed. He laid beside him and pulled their bodies so close there was hardly any space at all. He took both their erections in his hand and when Keith understood his intentions, he joined him eagerly.

Now it was tight and even hotter than earlier, their dicks rubbing against each other with the sweetest, wettest of frictions.

  
In this position they could also kiss comfortably. They went back to what they had interrupted earlier, a hungry, messy kiss, with tongue and teeth all over the place.

  
Lance started to rub the tip of Keith’s penis with his thumb, teasing the slit with the tip of his finger. Keith twitched and trembled and he started to copy him, with probably less success. He was so close to his climax he couldn’t focus on anything other than Lance’s hand moving fast on his erection and his tongue in his mouth.

  
“Lance,” he moaned. “I’m coming. Shit, I’m...”

  
“Go on,” Lance’s voice was just as broken as his own.

  
He came first, but any shame he could have felt was nothing compared to the state of bliss he was left in.

  
He took a moment to breathe before remembering about Lance. He was looking at him with an intensity he hardly ever felt before, a hungry look on his face while he was stroking his strained erection.

  
“Let me do that.” He took him with one hand, while he turned one of his nipples between his fingers with the other. The moans that left Lance’s mouth when he also started to suck at his neck were priceless.  
He came quickly, maybe even harder than Keith did from the blown out look on his face.

  
They laid on the bed, facing each other in silence, catching their breath.

  
“That was... incredible.” Lance hid his face against the pillow, the tip of his ears red.

  
“As in “I can’t believe it just happened” or “...wow”?”

  
Lance chuckled. “Both are accurate.” He turned to look at Keith and they both smiled like the couple of idiots they were.  
“I know it might sound biased right after you gave me the best orgasm of my life, but I love you.” Lance put his hand on Keith’s and they entwined their fingers.

  
“I love you, too. And that applies for me as well, damn, that was amazing.”

  
They both laughed and Lance squeezed his hand. “Wanna spoon?”

* * *

 

  
  
Keith woke up the next day to something hot grinding against his dick. He groaned and tried to stop whatever was bothering him that way in his half asleep state.

His hand tightened around a hip, the bones and muscles unmistakable. His eyes opened slowly to a soft chuckle.

  
His mind hadn’t yet caught up with the events of the previous night. Seeing Lance naked in his bed made his heart skip a beat.

Was he still dreaming? It felt incredibly real.  
  
“Good morning,” Lance smirked. “ _That_ kind of woke me up.”  
  
Keith followed his gaze and he blushed deeply when he realized he was hard.  
Memories from the night before started to come back to his mind. He couldn’t believe he and Lance had done _that_ together. Not even in his fantasies it was that great.

 

Lance pressed back against his hips, stealing a moan from Keith. “God, Lance...” His hand tightened around the blue paladin’s side. “Your ass is unbelievable.” It was insane how it was soft and toned to perfection at the same time.  
  
“Well, I’m flattered”. Lance chuckled and started grinding against his hard-on at a solid rhythm. “How about this unbelievable ass takes care of that morning wood of yours?”  
  
Keith had to press his lips against Lance’s neck not to embarrass himself with the noises that threatened to spill out of him with that treatment.  
He was getting really close to coming really fast. “Lance...” he whined, tightening his grip on Lance’s hips.  
  
“Come on, darling, come for me.” Lance’s voice was low and sultry and it could make him go insane.

  
He was already twitching and dripping wet when his heart literally stopped.  
Three firm knocks on Lance’s door interrupted their activity. “Lance, wake up, we are leaving!” Hunk’s voice called, making them both pale.

  
“I’m getting dressed!” Lance answered, his voice a little shaky.  
There was a moment of silence that felt as if it could last for eternity. Then, they heard footsteps fading away and sighed in relief.  
  
Well, not exactly relief, since Keith still felt hot and bothered all over. But there was no way he was getting it up anytime soon after that scare.  
He had been so close...! Keith whined and hid his face against Lance’s neck.

  
Lance smiled sympathetically. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I guess it’s not a great time to remind you you’ll be staying for hours in a small space... with your mom.”

  
Keith groaned.  
Another amazing day.

                                                              

* * *

 

  
  
After ten interminable hours in the lions they landed on a new planet, in the center of a small city. It was a tiny planet compared to Earth and that city was the capital. The aliens that inhabited that place were small creatures with fluffy tails and a big passion for huge buildings. Everything in this city was human-size like even if they didn’t need such dimensions.

 

The paladins were invited to the administrative palace to discuss the details of their staying.  
As they walked to the meeting room, Lance moved at Keith’s side. “Hey,” he smiled, a small shy smile that made Keith’s heart skip a beat.

  
“Hey,” he answered back, mimicking his expression.

  
Lance walked slowly and all the others soon surpassed them.  
It felt nice to walk leisurely with his boyfriend after all that time sitting down in a cramped space. It felt even nicer when Lance took his hand and entangled their fingers together.

  
What wasn’t as nice, but rather a bit concerning, was the naughty smile on Lance’s lips. He started to pull him to the side, until they were on the other side of a random door in the hallway.

  
“What are you...”  
  
“Shut up, I can’t handle it anymore.”  
Any other verbal interaction was cut short by Lance’s tongue in his mouth.  
  
Kissing felt amazing and his skin became hotter the more they were pressed together against that door.  
His breath hitched in his throat when Lance’s hands started to fumble with the zip of his pants.  
And then he almost died, right there standing flush against the door, when the blue paladin dropped to his knees.  
  
Getting his voice to work properly was a struggle and his words came out shaky at best. “Lance, I don’t think this is a...”  
  
“Good idea?” He pulled down his pants and started to mouth against his already hard cock. “This guy here thinks exactly the opposite. You are still pent up from this morning, aren’t you?”  
His lips tightened around the tip, as his hot breath was making him lose his mind even through his underwear.  
  
“Fuck,” he panted, as Lance’s tongue traced the outline of his dick.  
  
“Come on, tell me what you want. And don’t be afraid to be a little rough with me.” Lance smirked devilishly.

  

“What does that even mean…” Keith panted, curling his fingers into Lance’s hair. He pulled a little and that little shit of his boyfriend outright _moaned_ against his dick. “Jesus, Lance. Have you ever done something like this?”

 

“Nope.” The blue paladin made his lips pop as he started to lightly graze the underside of Keith’s erection with his teeth. “Will you think ill of me for wanting to suck you off out of the blue?”

 

“Are you kidding me, right?” Keith let out a breathy laugh, incredulous of what he was hearing.

 

“Then just let me do it,” Lance pouted. “Please. Please, say it.”

 

He felt as if he could die from embarrassment, even if it was just the two of them in that broom closet. But a part of him was grateful Lance was waiting to have his consent.

His gaze softened and the corners of his mouth moved into a sweet smile. He was so lucky to have Lance.

 

His hand tightened yet again in Lance’s hair and he forced his head back. Lance’s eyes betrayed his excitement and his smiled morphed into a smirk. “You look like you are having fun, sharpshooter. Let’s see how good you are at sucking my dick.” His voice came out deeper and lower than he had intended and he could see Lance shiver.

 

Oh, so that was what he wanted. The thought of Lance wanting to be ordered around by him turned him on even more.

He released the grip on the back of his head and Lance immediately moved to lower his underwear.

Keith held his breath in as Lance took the base of his erection in his hand, until he felt the wet hot sensation of his mouth closing around the tip and he let out a loud groan.

Lance’s tongue started to move around tentatively and every one of those small movements resonated throughout Keith’s whole body. He let his head fall back as both his hands curled into Lance’s hair.

 

That seemed to encourage the blue paladin. He became progressively bolder, taking him deeper into his mouth and sucking at the tip as if it was a lollipop.

It all felt too wet and messy and so good that Keith wanted to scream.

 

It also was his first time at this.

He hadn’t had the time or the means to watch porn, -like, _ever_ \- and he had always tried to imagine some things like this, but, just like the night before, his imagination was being proven utterly subpar.

 

Sooner than he wanted to admit, he felt the urge to come. But it was so fucking soon and having Lance on his knees giving him a blowjob felt too good to stop.  
Holding back in that moment was the hardest thing he had ever done. And he had flied multiple times through entire fleets of Zarkon’s army.

  
He pictured in his mind Coran in a tiny bikini, an image that was supposed to keep the hot sensation in his lower stomach at bay.

But he started to wonder how would Lance look like wearing that thing and that train of thought was taking him in the exact opposite direction.  
He tried to focus his thoughts on something disgusting, like the food goo, nothing that could make his mind go back to the wet, obscene sounds Lance was making as he hollowed his cheeks and... Fuck! It wasn’t working at all!  
  
He looked down at Lance and he almost came then and there.

Lance had one of his hands inside his pants and was breathing hard while he still had Keith’s dick in his mouth.

  
Holy shit. Holy shit, Lance was masturbating to him.

  
The moan that left his throat must have been loud enough to earn Lance’s attention and their eyes met. The blue paladin let go of his dick with a shameless pop. He licked his lips and smirked. “How are we enjoying this so far?”

  
“I need to come,” he answered feverishly. “It feels so good. God, Lance, I’m going to die. Where-” His plead was cut short as he had to muffle a scream.

  
Lance took him in his mouth, deeper than before.  
Keith’s mind wasn’t working anymore. His hands tightened the grip on Lance’s head as he lost completely control. His hips bucked forward. Everything was blurred, only the intense pleasure of the orgasm approaching left to guide his body.  
He came with a relieved moan and his back collapsed against the wall. His legs weren’t holding him up anymore and he found himself sitting on the floor, at the same level as Lance.  
  
Lance.  
Oh shit, what had he done.  
He had heard the blue paladin cough and groan, but now the only sound he could hear was the sound of both of them panting and trying to even out their breathing.  
Lance had some drool down his chin, but looked just as blissed out as he was feeling.  
  
“Are you okay?” Keith asked tentatively.  
  
“Look man, next time you want to fuck my face give me heads up before. I was almost choking on your dick,” Lance chuckled, his voice rough and sexy as hell.  
Keith wanted to dig a hole in the ground and disappear. His ears felt like they were about to come off for how hot they felt.  
  
But that was true. He had fucked Lance’s mouth. And it had felt otherworldly.  
He also came like that, so that meant Lance had swallowed.  
Also, Lance had said “next time”.  
Holy shit.  
  
In two days he had done more crazy sexual experiences than he ever did his whole life. It felt like it should be too much, but, on the contrary, for Keith it wasn’t nearly enough.  
  
He dug around in his pockets to find a handkerchief. He wiped Lance’s mouth and chin with an apologetic smile. “I owe you big time, now.”

 

Lance took the handkerchief and wiped his hand from his own release. “You do. I have an idea or two on how you could pay me back, though.”  
  
“Anything. That was insane, next time I’m gonna try that on you. Even right now if you’re up for it,” he winked.  
  
Lance leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “For as tempting as that sounds, we have to reschedule.” Lance stood up and fixed his pants and Keith did the same. “Don’t ever think that wasn’t amazing for me as well, though. Now I have masturbation material to last me a lifetime.”  
  
Keith barked out a laugh. “I was thinking the same thing!”  
  
They laughed and shoved each other around coming out of that closet and they ended up holding hands on the way to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
Keith felt kind of dumb as he couldn’t even force himself to stop smiling. He was so in love with this boy.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Keith stumbled inside Shiro’s room, looking nervous and rushed.

  
“Hello, Keith. What’s wrong?” Shiro closed the book he was reading and offered him a smile.  
  
The boy’s face turned crimson. “Nothing’s wrong! Not at all, everything is great!”  
  
Shiro lifted one eyebrow. Okay, maybe Keith wasn’t acting as stealthily as he thought. “Are you sure?” Shiro asked, with his ever present dad-look that always forced him to spill the beans.  
  
“Okay, no,” Keith admitted. “Shiro, you have to help me. You know about me and Lance...”  
  
“Constantly sneaking out? Flirting through the coms of the lions? We all know,” he teased him, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
“Y-yeah...” Keith took a deep breath. “Well, we might... I mean, it’s been a while now and we are both adults and... You know, we wanted to, like...” Saying it to someone else was way harder than when he had discussed it with Lance.  
  
But apparently he didn’t have to say the actual thing because Shiro’s eyes widened and he suddenly stood up and went to dig in his luggage, interrupting Keith’s rambling. He threw him a box and a small bottle to catch.  
  
Keith blinked, holding the items in his hands. He looked at them in disbelief. That was exactly what he needed. “Shiro, how…”  
  
“Nope, not now, not ever. And I don’t wanna know! Just take these and leave. Oh God, you were a child when I started to look after you.” Shiro wasn’t looking at him, pressing his forehead to the wall as if the idea of Keith old enough to have sex was giving him a headache.  
  
Keith laughed as Shiro pushed him out of his room.

He left with a “thank you” and he started to walk down the hallway with a smile on his face. Shiro still acted like he was his older brother. No matter what, he was still family and he was there when he needed him. Even if he was such a drama queen.  
  
His heart started to beat faster as he approached Lance’s door.

  
The blue paladin was only wearing his underwear and he greeted him with a soft kiss. Yep, Keith was a lucky man indeed.

“Hey babe, found something?”  
  
Keith sat down on his bed and showed him the items. Lance moved to stand in front of him and Keith couldn’t stop himself from hugging his middle and press his face against Lance’s stomach. His skin was hot and smooth and always smelled of sun and sea salt. It was inebriating.  
  
“Oh wow! These are the real deal! Where did you find them? I thought the best we were gonna get were going to be food goo and plastic wrapper.”  
  
“Rude. Have a little faith in me. I asked around.”  
  
“Shut up,” Lance laughed.  
  
“It’s true! I asked Shiro!”  
  
“Shiro gave you condoms and lube? That’s definitely unexpected.”  
  
“Yeah, I thought so, too. At least we have them. And they look brand new. Their origin doesn’t matter, right?”  
  
“Better not ask, mh? Are you that eager?”  
  
Keith’s ears blushed and he kissed Lance’s abs. “Of course I am. So far it has all been amazing, I know that everything else it’s gonna be just as incredible. If not even more so.”  
  
Lance smiled and he leaned down to kiss him. “Yeah. I can’t wait, too.”  
  
“Why wait? We are here, we have what we need and Shiro is traumatized enough that he will tell the others not to bother us. We can take it as slow as we want.”  
  
The blue paladin was biting his lower lip, considering the idea. He pushed Keith to lay down on the bed and kissed him again. “Mmh. I love you so much,” he said.  
  
Keith’s heart did a somersault. “I love you, too.” It was always Lance the first to say it. Keith wasn’t very good at voicing his emotions, but Lance made it easier for him, saying it first when Keith was getting overwhelmed with his feelings. Somehow he always knew when Keith needed to say it.  
  
“Let’s do this. I already took a shower, I’m ready.” Lance started to undress him in between short kisses, laughing when Keith squeezed his ass. “Don’t think this is a permanent solution. We’ll switch for sure, be prepared.”  
  
“And missing out on half the fun? Of course we’ll switch.”  
  
Lance smirked and sat on his lap, his hands wandering lazily across his torso. “I really am the luckiest guy in the universe.”

  
Keith wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
When he rolled on top of him, Lance’s cheekbones were dusted with pink and the look in his eyes was languid and seductive.

“That was my line,” he answered, kissing Lance’s neck as he worked his underwear off of him. 

 

Lance sighed and lifted his hips so Keith could maneuver him better. 

Now Lance was completely naked under him. 

Keith couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. He could have kept staring at him like that the whole day.

 

But they were going to do this.

He swallowed around a knot of nervousness in his throat.

He never had any sort of experience with this. They had discussed it before: Lance sometimes fingered himself so they decided that it couldn’t be that bad to try it out with him as the bottom. At least for the first time.

But one thing was doing it alone, another was to do it with someone else. 

 

“How should we...? Do I need to... prepare you?”

 

Lance chuckled at his embarrassment. “Let me take care of it. You can watch if you like.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Keith could see he was nervous as well.

Lance pushed him back gently and moved aside to get on all fours. From his position sitting on the bed, Keith had a perfect visual of Lance’s ass. 

 

“First I have to get it wet,” Lance said, bringing two fingers to his mouth. 

 

“Damn,” Keith exhaled. He was staring at Lance’s fingers wet with saliva rub against his entrance. “This is so hot. Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything?” 

 

“You could eat me out,” Lance teased. “No, really, I’m good.”

 

But Lance couldn’t know that the idea lit a fire in Keith’s stomach.

He wanted to do that. He wanted, no, he _needed_ , to taste every part of Lance and his ass right now looked inviting as hell. 

 

His body seemed to move on its own. The next thing he knew was that his hands were kneading the soft flesh of Lance’s ass, spreading it further apart, his tongue pressing deliberately slow against Lance’s hole, mingling with his fingers.  
He could feel Lance shudder. His back arched towards his mouth and a moan was hardly contained.  
  
“ _Santa madre bendita_ , Keith. Are you fucking serious? I was just-“ His scolding was forced to an end and it morphed into something much more pleasing to Keith’s ears as the red paladin began to explore a little further.

  
Lance gave up and moved both his arms in front of him to sustain his weight, much to Keith’s satisfaction. He now had free access to whatever he wanted to do to Lance and he slipped one hand to play with Lance’s dick, too.

He didn’t dwell much on how much of a proof of trust this was on Lance’s behalf, though.

 

The nervousness they both felt some minutes earlier was dissipating: Keith was getting lost to eating Lance out, probing further and further with his tongue into Lance’s ass, enjoying every little whimper and jump of his body, while Lance was evidently trying to stifle his moans.  
Keith was feeling a rush of euphoria. He was the one provoking those sounds, making Lance writhe and pull at the bed sheets.  
  
“Keith,” Lance called, voice wrecked and just about the sweetest thing he ever heard. “Oh, God... Do it harder, _nnh_!”  
  
Keith’s pained arousal twitched at those words, Lance was coming undone under him and that was too hot for its own good.  
Keith pushed two fingers of his free hand inside Lance, trusting him to hold his own weight for a while.  
He stretched him with his fingers, rubbing against his insides and the sensation of that wet hot tightness wrapped around his fingers made his head spin.

  
He was caught by surprise when Lance outright shouted.  
Keith slowed down, but kept grazing the last spot he had hit. “Fuck! Ah! Yes, there! Keith! _¡Coño_ _!_ Do that again... _Uhh, fuck!_ ” Lance tried to muffle the sounds he was making against the mattress, but he couldn’t hide the way he was oozing precum and trembling all over.  
  
It was the greatest sight in the universe. Keith moved his mouth to bite lightly at Lance’s butt, his fingers grinding steadily against the spot that made Lance’s hands curl into fists around the sheets.  
Keith started biting and sucking at his boyfriend’s soft skin, moving upwards little by little, leaving a beautiful trail of red and purple marks on Lance’s lower back and hips. Keith’s lips traced the curve of Lance’s back with soft kisses, stopping to whisper praises and encouragements. “So stunning... Lance, my precious Lance. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now. So good for me. So hot. Are you ready to come now, doll?”  
  
Lance was moaning his name along with a string of soft curses and he arched back into his touch, his breath heavy and ragged as he reached his climax.  
Keith guided him through it, jerking him off with one hand while the other slowly massaged his prostate.  
  
Lance stopped holding his own weight and collapsed on the bed, hiding his face between the pillows.

  
Keith pulled his fingers out and mindlessly wiped them on the sheets. Who even thought of dirtying the bed when there was a gorgeous boy in need of some aftercare? Keith had his priorities set straight.

  
He laid down next to Lance and simply stared at him in awe, being there for him if he needed the contact, but leaving him space to breathe and calm down.

  
His skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat and the hair at his nape were sticking to his skin. He was still breathing heavily, but he was the one who made Keith inhale sharply when he turned his head to look at him.

Lance’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, the pupils blown out so that there was only a small ring of blue around the black. His face was flushed and just seeing that fucked out look on his face made Keith’s heart jump in his chest.

Lance was the most beautiful being he had ever seen all his existence.  
  
“Jesus, Keith, I’ll give you suggestions more often,” Lance chuckled, taking Keith’s hand. “That was insane. I never came so hard in my life, I didn’t even think it was possible.”  
  
Keith entwined their fingers and brought Lance’s hand against his lips, to place soft kisses on his knuckles. “You should. Suggest, I mean. Anything you want to try. That was fucking hot for me as well.”  
  
Lance smiled a little coyly, scooting closer to Keith. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Keith pulled him right against him, so that their noses were almost touching. “You are amazing.”  
  
“Mmh, you are.” Lance nuzzled his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, making him laugh a little.  
  
He placed a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “Let me just go to the bathroom one sec. I’ll fix the covers and put away these things and then we can sleep.”  
  
Keith started to stand up, but as soon as he was sitting on the bed, Lance grabbed his wrist. “Wait.”  
He looked troubled, worrying his lower lip. “Is it already over? Are we not...?”  
  
Keith sat there blinking for a moment. He couldn’t find the voice to express his thoughts and he swallowed dryly. “You... You want to do it? We don’t have to if you are tired. I’m alright, you don’t have to worry about me.”  
  
“But I do want to do it. Do you think it’s a bad idea? That was amazing and I... I mean, if you are not feeling like it I’ll be okay with that, but... You know... I want you.”  
  
When he saw those bright blue eyes looking right into his own, full of concern and longing, there was nothing Keith could do other that squeeze that incredible creature’s hand and lean in to kiss him.  
Lance immediately kissed him back and Keith raised his hand to cup Lance’s cheek. He kissed him slowly, passionately, trying to comfort him and reassure him that no matter what they were doing he would always be by his side. That he will always love him.  
  
When he pulled away he rested his forehead against Lance’s.  
He wasn’t good at voicing his feelings, even now, and he hoped Lance understood them like this.  
  
He wasn’t expecting him to snort and stifle a laugh.  
  
“What happened?” Keith asked, confused and yet amused by the sudden outburst.  
  
“Sorry, I just... If I had noticed before I wouldn’t have said you were not feeling like it.” Lance smirked and looked down.  
  
Keith followed his gaze. “For fuck’s sake... Lance! Goddammit. How is it always about my dick?” he groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lance put a hand on his chest, moving to straddle him. “Why isn’t it, though? You have a really nice dick.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Keith laugh.  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
“I mean it, man. It’s big and veiny...”  
  
“Gross.”  
  
Lance reached for the box of condoms behind him. “And I’m dying to have this nice, juicy dick deep inside me. Make a mess out of me.” He wiggled one of the condoms wrapped in foil in Keith’s face.  
  
“Oddly enough, if you are trying to turn me on, it’s working,” he mumbled, his eyes trained on Lance’s mouth as he opened the package with his teeth.  
  
“Good,” he chuckled, his voice muffled as he still held the condom with his teeth. “I trust you with my ass.” He put the bottle of lube in Keith’s hands, before moving his focus on rolling the condom in place.

  
Keith wondered for a moment how Lance was able to do that without fumbling before he remembered they actually had sex-ed at the Garrison. Not that he ever showed up at any of those lessons. But he was grateful that at least Lance did. It spared them a lot of embarrassment.  
  
Keith opened the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand, spreading it on his fingers and warming it up a little. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, resting his chin against Lance’s chest. “We can stop any time, don’t think that because you said yes once or even a thousand times I wouldn’t-“  
  
“Yes. I know, babe. And I love you for it. If I ever change my mind I’ll tell you, I promise.” Lance rolled his eyes, but Keith could tell by the softness of his smile that he took him seriously.  
  
“Okay, then.” Keith lifted his head and he didn’t have to say anything: Lance kissed him, cupping his head between his hands and sighing as Keith’s fingers slipped inside him.  
  
“Finally. After tonight we are officially fooling around now,” Lance smiled, right before arching his back from a pleasant sensation.  
  
“Who speaks like that?” Keith snickered, closing his lips around one of Lance’s nipples.  
  
The blue paladin groaned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “I do. Mmh, that feels good.”  
  
They kept that up for a while. Keith teasing Lance’s nipples and stretching him nicely; Lance grinding his growing erection against Keith’s abs.  
  
“Keith,” Lance moaned. “Keith, stop. _Ah!_ Nnh, I’m ready.”  
  
Keith complied, running his tongue flat against Lance’s nipple one last time.  
  
He shivered. “You and your fucking tongue, I swear...” Keith chuckled and Lance settled with his hands on his shoulders. “Can I do it? Maybe just lean back a little.”  
  
“Sure,” Keith moved as he was told, his heart hammering in his chest. “This is really happening,” he whispered, leaning back on his elbows, eyes fixed on Lance on top of him.  
  
“It is. And then you’ll start asking me for it all the time.” Lance smiled, nervousness visible in his bright eyes. But he still moved so that the tip of Keith’s erection was lining up with his hole.

  
Keith grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it tightly.  
“Here we go,” Lance breathed out, slowly starting to sit down on Keith’s cock.  
  
It was fairly easy to slip inside, the preparation proved itself to be good enough.  
Lance’s insides were burning up, soft and wet and tight as hell. It felt amazing and Keith felt like he was melting from the pleasure.  
  
Lance looked pretty gone himself. His mouth was open in the shape of an O, plump lips shiny and wet from Lance’s tongue going over them. He had the softest blush on his cheeks. Keith’s heart clenched at the sight.  
  
“You okay?” Keith asked, running his hands comfortingly up and down Lance’s sides.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good. I feel... I feel so full. I feel you stretching me open, but it doesn’t really hurt that much. I have to get used to it,” Lance breathed out, keeping himself upright with his hands on Keith’s stomach.  
  
“Take the time you need. I could stay like this forever. It feels incredible inside you,” Keith groaned, leaning his head back.  
  
“Can you come back up here? I want you to hold me.”  
Lance’s shy request was immediately fulfilled and they went back to the previous settlement.  
Lance smiled and tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair, bringing him closer. Their kiss was soft and slow while Lance got used to the intrusion. It took him a while to adjust, but when he was ready he carefully started to move.  
  
At first it was a gentle rocking, soft sighs and sweet nonsense whispered between the two of them.  
Then it slowly progressed until they were making out, Lance’s body lifted up to then fall back down. The sound of skin against skin, the labored breathing, the moans and grunts and the cursing. They got there slowly, but then it was too good to stop.  
  
Keith was in a haze. Everything felt amazing and he was completely surrounded by Lance, by his warm skin, the addicting sweet smell that was entirely his, his voice and his eyes and his hands. There wasn’t space for anything else in Keith’s mind and heart.

That’s when he decided he wanted to hear Lance scream again from the pleasure. He wanted to hit the spot that would make Lance see stars. He wanted to give him everything he could possibly offer him.  
  
He suddenly stopped moving and flipped them over, laying Lance down on the pillows.

Like that Lance was looking up at him, pliant and trusting in his arms.  
Keith held his own weight on one arm, grabbing at Lance’s thigh to better direct his movements.  
His pace was way off, trying to find that perfect spot. It wasn’t that easy, actually.  
  
Lance seemed confused and slightly displeased by his behavior. “What are you- _Ohh, fuck!_ There...!”  
  
Jackpot.  
Keith smirked and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“You are crazy,” Lance said, wrapping his hands around Keith’s shoulders.  
  
“About you, yes, I totally am.”  
  
From then on it became much more intense for the both of them.  
Lance was biting Keith’s shoulder and neck to refrain from screaming at the top of his lungs.  
Every time Keith hit that sensitive spot inside him, Lance’s body clenched around him, sending him on the edge between heaven and hell.  
The headboard slammed against the wall and Lance’s nails dug in his back as he approached his orgasm.  
It was overwhelming.  
  
“Lance,” Keith moaned into his ear. “Lance, God. I’m so close.”  
  
“Me, too. Fuck! So good.” Lance started to jerk himself off, panting heavily against Keith’s neck.  
  
Lance came first and seeing his face wrecked from the pleasure washing over him was what sent Keith over the edge, too.

  
They didn’t want to let go of each other, still hugging tightly as they tried to catch their breath.  
That had been the most intimate and intense experiences of their lives.  
  
“That was...”  
  
“Yeah,” Lance answered, sounding just as overwhelmed as Keith was feeling. “We have to do it again sometime.”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
After a moment of silence Lance’s voice sounded more slurred. “Babe?”  
  
“Mh,” Keith mumbled, pressing his face against Lance’s neck. He smelled so good there, so much like Lance.  
  
“I love you.” Lance’s words seemed just about right for the feeling that was in the air at the moment. Keith’s heart felt so full.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
After a while Lance yawned. “I’m so tired. I just might... Close my eyes for a little bit. Just. Rest my eyelids.”  
  
Keith chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Go ahead.”  
  
When Lance nodded slowly, Keith pushed himself upright, his head spinning. He felt like sleeping for a week straight.  
Lance was already on the verge of passing out, but they had made a mess of the covers and their bodies, too. Keith sacrificed himself to fixing it all.  
  
It was even more nice to get back in bed later when it was clean.  
He pulled Lance to rest with his head on top of him, curled up against his side.  
  
He snuggled the closest he could get to his boyfriend and finally closed his eyes, too.

  
There was not another place in the universe he desired to be more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is a big part of how I see their relationship progressing. It's so damn important.  
> Keith is not good with feelings, we know, but I think with Lance he could learn how to express them a little bit.  
> For the little Spanish that is in this fic, I googled it, just tell me if it doesn't make sense or something. "Coño" should mean "shit" in the Cuban version.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I often am too embarrassed to answer, but I still read and love every comment <3


End file.
